I Won't Give Up
by The Teal Dragon
Summary: songfic! to I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. Jonathan Turner reflects on his relationship with Shawn Hunter. Please Read and Review! Constructive Criticism welcomed.


I Won't Give Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World or any characters lying therein; nor do I own the song "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz upon which this songfic is based.

A/N: Hey, everyone! This is a songfic about the friendship and familial relationship between Jonathan Turner and Shawn Hunter throughout the series, from Jon's point of view. The song it's based upon is "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. I think this song was made for this exact situation, to be honest. It just seems to fit _really_ well to me.

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _It's like watching the night sky_

 _Or a beautiful sunrise._

 _There's so much they hold…_

Shawn Hunter had blue eyes with flecks of brown and gold in the irises. His were the most expressive eyes Jonathan Turner had ever seen. They could go from burning embers of rage and fury to a pure ocean of radiant joy in a matter of seconds. His eyes were his biggest betrayal. When he tried to be angry and defiant, his eyes projected an image of a heartbroken little boy who was filled with confusion.

 _And just like them old stars_

 _I see that you've come so far_

 _To be right where you are._

 _How old is your soul?_

He had every right to be confused; in fact, it would be worrisome if he wasn't. Dealing with a drunken father his entire life, Shawn had pretty much raised himself. He took care of his own needs, learning to depend only on himself for survival. His mother, or the woman he assumed was his mother, was a flighty woman with a quick temper. She had a soft spot in her heart for children, raising Shawn like he was her own, but when the responsibility began to wear on her, she would disappear, just like everyone else in Shawn's life, it seemed.

 _Well, I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

Everyone told Jon that he had his work cut out for him with Shawn. Worried that Jon would leave Shawn when things got difficult, the Matthews expressed their concerns with the arrangement. Mr. Feeny warned him that things would get rough, "with our Mr. Hunter it usually does," and Jon agreed wholeheartedly. He knew that Shawn was a difficult teenager to deal with. He knew Shawn had a lot of problems. He was completely aware that things would get rough while he helped Shawn out. But he cared about Shawn too much to let him go without a fight.

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up…_

No, Jonathan wasn't giving up on this kid. He would be giving up on himself if he did that. Because somehow this rebellious kid had wormed his way into Jon's heart, unannounced and without his permission. (But that was just Shawn's way, wasn't it?)

 _And when you're needing your space_

 _To do some navigating_

 _I'll be here patiently waiting_

 _To see what you find._

Shawn clearly thought that Jon would give up on him. So many others before him had done so. Shawn thought that he just didn't deserve to be loved, that he wasn't important enough for people to stick around. So he tried to leave first. But Jon always caught him and brought him back to the safety of "home."

' _Cause even the stars, they burn_

 _Some even fall to the earth._

Shawn was not an easy kid to deal with a lot of the time. He argued with loved ones and ran away and defied authority every chance he got. But he also loved listening to Counting Crows and playing basketball with Cory and watching the Phillie's game with Jon and Eli. He was a good kid, and Jon loved him like he was his own son.

 _We've got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it._

 _No, I won't give up._

Jon made a lot of mistakes too. It was a learning experience, and they had to get through it together. He wasn't used to being parental. He was the "cool teacher", the long-haired guy with an earring and a Harley-Davidson motorcycle. He wasn't a "dad" type. Well, or so he thought. Apparently, loving a kid like Shawn brought a lot of parental feelings and actions out of him.

 _I don't wanna be someone_

 _Who walks away so easily._

 _I'm here to stay and make the differences that I can make._

He tried not to blame Chet Hunter for everything he did to his son. He made excuses for the burly man, mostly because he knew how much Shawn adored his father. But he couldn't understand how he could leave Shawn behind so casually, so indifferent to the suffering each passing day brought to his own son. Shawn clearly couldn't understand it, either. He thought he must've been the problem, and that's what Jon hated so much about the whole situation.

 _Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use_

 _The tools and gifts we've got._

 _We've got a lot at stake._

When Chet sent Jon the guardianship papers, Jon had known it was coming, he had known that Chet wasn't planning on coming back for his kid. But that didn't make him any less prepared, and it didn't make Chet's actions any less despicable. He knew that Chet loved Shawn and thought that this was best for him, and he was probably right. But Jon knew Shawn wouldn't see it that way. He would see this as the ultimate betrayal by his father, and a clear indicator of Shawn being useless to his own father. It would break his heart. So after he decided to take Shawn for good (not an easy decision for him, since he though Shawn could use someone much better than him), Jon tried to start being an even more responsible father figure, but in his heart, he knew it wouldn't make up for Shawn's pain of abandonment.

 _And in the end, you're still my friend._

 _At least we did intend for us to work._

 _We didn't break, we didn't burn._

He was right. Shawn fought back harder, resenting Jon for trying to make fatherly decisions about their life. Shawn was convinced that his father would come back for him, so he pushed Jon away. He began to act out in more desperate and serious ways than before. Jon nearly had a heart attack when the kid stole his motorcycle. That so-called "joyride" could have killed Shawn. But all things must happen for a reason, and Jon was surprised to find Shawn with his father. He smiled and told Shawn that he already knew what he wanted. The beaming smile on his face said it all. But as the kid and his father walked out the door of the police station, Jon felt an odd mixture of heartbreak and relief and emptiness and happiness for Shawn.

 _We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in._

 _I had to learn what I've got, and who I'm not, and who I am…_

"You know, Jon, it's like you said. We knew that this wasn't forever."

"Hey, a roof and a bed."

"And a good friend."

"The best."

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even when the skies get rough._

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up._

 _Oh, I'm still looking up._

"Thanks. I owe you. You put up with a lot."

 _Well, I won't give up on us…_

 _(no, i'm not giving up)_

 _God knows I'm tough enough…_

 _(i am tough, i am loved)_

 _We've got a lot to learn…_

 _(we are alive, we are loved)_

 _God knows we're worth it…_

 _(and we're worth it)_

Jon smiled at Shawn and simply stated, "I'd do it again."

 _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough._

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up._

A/N: Well, how was that? I hope it wasn't a total waste of your time. If it was good, let me know in a review! I would love to know what I should include in later BMW fics, especially since I have a lot of Shawn Hunter – Jonathan Turner family-friend kinds of fics coming up. If there was something to improve upon, please let me know. Constructive Criticism is always very welcome! Thanks for Reading!


End file.
